


Karwin Mythos

by Karwin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karwin/pseuds/Karwin
Summary: Inspired by my research into various works of the past and present with the hopes that it will inspire others further. A tale of the world from the start to the end, through Beasts, magic, betrayal, war, love, hopelessness and hope.





	1. Beginning

The beginning of the world was a lack of a world. There was nothing. Not nothing as is known to the voids of space. Truly nothing. Not the merest hint of reality. 

But this nothingness, this state of absolute absence, is inherently impossible to maintain. Without existence, the lack of existed cannot be, and to resolve this paradox, matter was born, substance brought forth from truly nothing. 

One could almost say it was naught but spite that birthed the world. So at the very least, we start as we mean to go on.

For quite some time, all that existed though was basic materials of space. Stone and ice and dust and gasses, form only existing by coincidence. 

But this would not remain the same for long. Soon from gas and dust and rock formed planets and stars and the mechanics of the galaxies that stretched across the world, and with them came the Beasts.


	2. Age of Beasts

This era, perhaps the first proper era, was a quiet, tense, and eerily slow era. The Beasts, space going monsters who's bodies ranged from the size of planets to star systems. There was little wit to be found in this era, little knowledge of any sort.

In this era, there were millions of Beasts that traveled throughout the simple universe of the world. Cataloging them all would take more than any mortal could muster, and beyond that would simply be irrelevant, as even in a time with no driving intelligence, there were many monsters who resembled each other.

For the sake of expedience, I'll narrow down our scope to a range of those were were the most powerful, important, or at the very least interesting.

Sorlah- The great serpent of the stars, eyes lining its vast body to see in all ways in all directions. It feeds on whole planets, avoiding the light from stars. While it is capable of putting up a nasty fight, its sharpened scales and powerful vapor breath able to destroy beings as vast as itself, it seems to fear direct combat. It knows only survival.

Gilranesh- The beast of many limbs. From a central mass the size of a gas giant, its thousands of limbs reach out and pull rocks, ice, and metal from the world around it towards it, creating a cosmic armor that binds to its body. After centuries of this, its shell is hundreds of lairs thick, the materials further down made of materials that no longer exist, with properties unknown to us. The only weak spot in the armor is a hatch that opens for its vast maw to take in energy from stars.

Urnicor- The spider of the skies, its one hundred legs stretching out in all directions to weave the star dust of the universe as spiders do with silk, creature not webs, but new regions of space from which new masses form. It seems to feed passively, taking in energy from the star dust it manipulates, too lost in its creation to bother fighting unless attacked.

Marlig- The internal heat of the world. This being, once small and frail and cold, was the first of the great beasts to taste the power of a star. Now it roams the cosmos, hungry for more, body a mass of pure heat, seeking more, more, more.

Pulxin- A well of pure gravity. This being exists disconnected from the physical realm, its body pressed out of the world as it was being formed by the pull of a black hole. It exists now as a physical manifestation of gravity, pulling towards it all things, seeking to be the center of the world.

Shemlivoc- A first mother. A beast vast in size, and unknown in form. Some claim 'her' to be beauty personified, others horror in its purest form. Whatever she was, she was coveted and lusted after by all other beasts. It was with her that the first children were born, though as her breeding happened with hundreds of thousands of beasts, sometimes multiple at once, it is impossible to tell who or what her first spawn were. It is known that her children were wiser than their parents, but even they lusted for Shemlivoc.

Corinat- The scheming smiler. Smaller than some of the other beasts, only the size of a few moons. It easily hides from view, seen only by Sorlah as it wanders. Plotting, planning. What for is unknown, but it was the first of the beasts to think in any understandable way.

Aglifai- The Shadow between shadows. There is a difference between emptiness and darkness. Aglifai is the darkness, the shadows that move as one, obscuring the sight. Only Sorhal can spot the movements of this mass of darkness, from which can be summoned illusions as an angler fish with their lights, even pictures of the only nothingness, which is said to kill most if seen directly.

Neximor- The ocean of thought. A flowing sea of living fluid, manic and frenzied thoughts spiraling too fast to be coherent. The only thought that remains steady within this massive sea-within which smaller beings live-is the desire to not drift apart. This allows Neximor to remain together, a single ocean and not a hundred different lakes. For some reason, those who drink from Neximor-and do not perish immediately-begin moving in packs.

Reliqu- The gemstone of light and fear. In an area that logic had not yet reached, the living star collapsed. Rather than become a black hole, the super nova solidified into a solid crystal of pure light, and after the logic of the world reached it, it became a living paradox, unable to die since the world does not view it as being alive. It wanders now, trying to make sense of itself and the world its found itself in.

Jormali- The kiss of living death. A beast larger than any star, bulbous and unsettling in shape and proportion, thin insectoid limbs reaching out from between chitinous scales. Toxins and disease wash over any these limbs come into contact with, so potent that even the space around the victim becomes toxic and devoid of life. Any who survive the initial touch will become covered in dead flesh, rotted and old and trapped within themselves.

Ignalor- The silent home and haven. Perhaps the most vast of the Beasts, the size of several galaxies, its body hollow at various points, so vast it is a self contained ecosystem within, from which it derives all energy it requires. Without it being aware this would happen, its unknown why this Beast allowed the others near and into itself, nor why it protected them, nor what its thoughts are going forward.

Teltela- A grime that spans the distance between planets. A massive multi-planet sized cloud of smoke and smog. Its mere presence spreads filth that, before this beast, did not exist. Once brought in, very little is strong enough to clean what Teltela has brought. Some of the marks this cloud of mess and muck has left behind will remain until the end of days.

Vowlipoz- He of masks and murder. A star system sized mass of flesh and muscle, its surface covered in masks to mark those it has killed. For reasons known only to itself, it desires naught but to kill all other beasts it encounters, its wrath burning as hot as Marlig's heat. With ten great limbs it wields ten great weapons, which were at one point only masses of space material, beaten into shape by their use as weaponry.

Whreshim- She who flows as breath. A flowing cloud being, its core body protected by several layers as it travels, allowing it to consume stars without damaging itself, and avoid other beasts. It was within the core Whreshim that true air, that life giving breath was forged. Known are sure why she did this.

Borthlanigh- The equation that walks as life. From beyond the bounds of the physical, a random collision of unseen particles occurring at the precise moment as the death of a massive star, creating a temporary break in reality just long enough for this being, given tangible form by the physical world, to form. Unthinking despite being composed of naught but information, data and equations in a very angular body who seeks out not but further information to add to itself, not even knowing why it does.

Orviniv- The forest that grows in all direction. Not a forest as we would think of it, but in mechanics its not dissimilar. Born from a seed the size of a moon, its tendrils spread across the planet on which is landed, consuming all. From there it spread out further, slowed only by the process of consuming each new star, moon, asteroid, planet, or Beast individually.

Lorammarol- He who sees the beginning and end. A mass of tangible, swirling Something that lingers in an immense cluster at the edge of existence. It did nothing much of note during this age, but it is important to mention them now. When the time comes, they will change into something much more than the primordial form they rested as during the Age of Beasts.

Generally speaking, the Beasts could be placed into three groups: organic, elemental, and ethereal. More specifically, those who's bodies were wholy flesh and meat, or at least something reminiscent of such, those who's bodies were composed of something that we would today not view as traditionally organic, primarily stone, fire, liquid, etc, or those who's bodies are entirely non-physical. Power varied from individual to individual, no one group more powerful than the other.

And so time went on like that. Beasts living, roaming, eating, killing, mating with Shemlivoc, and at some point dying. Time is a bit difficult to gauge in a time like this, though one can speculate from how many beasts there were and how large the universe was that it lasted the equivalent of around about two billion years. Not bad for the first beings to live. 

But of course, all eras come to an end eventually.


	3. War of the Beasts

The Age of Beasts met its end with the schemes of Corinat, the heat of Marlig, and the blades of Vowlipoz. 

Only Sorlah knows for sure how it started. But we're quite certain that it started within the body of Ignalor, and that Shemlivoc was meant as the prize. Somehow Corinat had learned to direct Vowlipoz's fury, and convinced him to strike at Marlig. 

The clash was intense. Fire and plasma and raw heat against the blind fury of wrath and spite. Whatever Corinat had convinced Vowlipoz, it inspired them to fight with a hatred even the masked murderer had never shown before. 

After days of this fight battling within Ignalor's body, Vowlipoz managed to strike with all ten of their great weapons, sending the burning body of Marlig into the core of Ignalor. This much energy, this much force. It was too much. Ignalor began to collapse as a star might, only the great Pulxin able to hold back the collapse. 

But here as before things went awry. For despite Pulxin having never shown any anger, only curiosity and desire to find the world's center, they quite suddenly and with all the hatred Vowlipoz has shown before began to aid Ignalor's collapse, pulling him and Marlig together, gravity compressing the two into a super nova brighter than any before or since. 

Vowlipoz not only avoided being compressed in with the others, but survived the resulting blast; though four of their ten great limbs were blown off of their body by the force of it.

And the light of this nova could be seen at all points in the universe, acting as a sort of signal flare thrown to all Beasts, telling all that lived that the single safe haven, the ever kind and peaceful Ignalor, had been killed, and that all now was to be anarchy.

What followed were five hundred bloody years of chaotic, anarchic war. Beasts clashing with other beasts. Even with only six remaining limbs, and their masks cracked, Vowlipoz was one of the last to fall, fighting for four and a half hundred years, not dying until Jormali managed to land their lethal, toxic kiss. 

The gemstone of light Relique was consumed by the flowing darkness of Aglifai, Neximor's ocean of thought crashed into thousands as a storm of mental force before being frozen and scattered by Borthlanigh, the living equation. 

Whreshim clashed with Teltela, their winds of life and rot mixing and burning away at each other for decades before both were taken in by the living forest Orviniv, who would themselves meet their stalemate against Gilranesh, who's celestial armor and thousand limbs proved heartier than they had planned. 

Corinat was seen rarely at this time, but seemed always to be smiling, rarely in pain and never seeming to be pulled into the lethal fights.

The Age of Beasts was tearing itself apart at the seams. And through it all, Urnicor, spider of the skies, continued to dance. A web of thick star dust was weaved around the super nova at the center of the universe, fastened in place with small lumps of Lorammarol, their first movement away from the edge of the universe. 

Whether she was doing so intentionally, or had simply been trying to obscure the violence in the dark, Urnicor had created a crucible around the super nova, allowing the five hundred year explosion to take a less destructive shape. The result was known as Zelnicog, the great structure. 

For it seemed that in his final moments, Pulxin had indeed found the center of the world. Whether this was the cause of Pulxin's sudden actions, or a fact unknown to the well of gravity is unknown. But now at the center of everything was Zelnicog, that which was a star, black hole, and planet all at once, and vaster than any of the three before. The force and mass sealed in one area had in some way punched a whole in the very fabric of the Is and Is Not that composes the universe. 

Marlig's heat and Pulxin's pull were spread through this break into the hole universe. It's believed that the spirits of the heat and gravity were still conscious within Zelnicog, and all felt that Ignalor was, and had willingly formed such a mass; their strange desire to protect and preserve seeming to outlive their physical body.

But of course, it wasn't known nor understood what had happened at the time. For as powerful as the Beasts were, most of them couldn't exactly be called brilliant. So for the most part, the battling just raged on. 

Some did find their way to Zelnicog, the smaller or wiser among the Beasts using it as the safe haven it was, as there the naturally occurring life was so vast as to even hide the Beasts' great bulk.

Soon though, the universe had gone quiet. There just wasn't enough life left in the world for the battle to continue on as it had for so long. 

The last of the great Beasts were Shemlivoc, Urnicor, Lorammarol, Corinat, and Sorlah, the former two both having hidden away on Zelnicog together, the Corinat's position known only to Sorlah, who continued their silent, passive trek around the edge of the universe, having kept out of the fighting. 

Lorammarol at this point, while still not having reached the full height of their potential, had left their former form, the quiet and darkness allowing them to break apart from the mass they clung to at the edges of existence, drifting together and clumping together in much the same way planets were formed, drifting through a mostly empty universe alone.

And with the world quiet, those who'd managed to survive could begin to explore Zelicog for the first time. Shemlivoc, though she had hated the conflict of war, was still a Beast of mating and breeding, and with the violence seemingly over, she felt that life could return to normal.

It could not of course, as things are rarely that easy. Shemlivoc had been damaged during the battling, and in such a way she had not noticed until now. She could no longer bare new Beasts as she once had. Shemlivoc's ability to bare hundreds at a time from as many mates had essentially kept the Age of Beasts stable, but with her now restricted to ten or less from a single mate... it seemed the world as a whole was set to slow.

But while the less intelligent Beasts simply mourned the loss of the old ways, Urnicor, it seemed, was looking to the future. She alone seemed to see the opportunity to take what was left and continue forward, and she had precisely the plan to do it.


	4. Age of Hellions

If one wished to trouble themselves with technicalities, the exact end of the Age of Beasts is hard to pin down truly. 

For the sake of brevity, allow us to just presume it ended with the war. In its aftermath, the lesser beasts that remained tried to continue on with Shemlivoc as they had done before, but doing so now, with her weakened body, would not keep life going very long at the rate it went. 

So, more likely through natural selection and coincidence then any intelligence on the Beasts' part, they turned to breeding among each other. 

And while it could be done, without Shemlivoc in the equation, what came out were not true Beasts. 

These Lesser Beasts were only about the size of large moons, but were still definitively Beasts. In the world before, when all was war and death, weaker creatures like this would have been ripped apart. 

And many still were, as the instinct to kill and rend had not left those that lived. It was not until the generation after the Lesser Beasts that the true deviation came. 

The children of this deviation were not Beasts, not of any kind. Known to history as Hellions, they were still power by mortal standards on a level immeasurable. But to true Beasts they would barely be distinguished as living beings. 

Despite the peace and calm of the vast planet on which they stayed, they were nonetheless violent on a personal level, of less truly vicious than the Beasts of old. 

There weren't quite so many notable Hellions as there were Beasts, but I'll run through those that did exist.

Cosmorin: She of weaving shadow. As Urnicor wove the stars, so to did Cosmorin weave darkness. Some believe her to have found Urnicor and learned directly from her, but it cannot be known for sure. All that can be sure is that, with her veil of shadows, she avoided the fights and aggression that so often plagued most Hellions.

Shelmicon: He of affectionate desire. A scholar of Shemlivoc-in so far as a Hellion can be a scholar of anything-Shelmicon is the Hellion credited with the 'discovery' of love. Tis but a grand shame that, as none else felt it, he was to be spurned for his entire life.

Lorishan: He of the first words. The first living being to properly touch upon the idea of language. It's a testimant to this Hellion's charisma, or perhaps how necessary communication was becoming for these lesser species, that his ideas passed on despite no grand powers.

Forignorn: She of melted metal. In their early life, this Hellion focused on little more than burrowing through the rocks and caves of Zelnicog. But upon the discovery of metals, and of the effect that heat has on it, she began the Mother of the Forge, the first metal worker.

Thouglimost: Thee of factual numbers. Predating Lorisha's language idea, this Hellion touched upon the idea that there was some... underlying rule set to the world around them, some.. baseline of logic that all were bound to. With no method of communicating, using little more than the movement of stones, sticks, and drawings in the dirt, Thouglimost invented the academic arts. Mathematics, science, the concept of study and history keeping; all are the gifts of Thouglimost. Though it's worth noting that none are certain how or why these ideas were touched upon or shared.

The Age of Hellions was a tense and untrusting one. The violence of the Beasts may be gone but the fear of it lingered. 

Still, life went on, and Hellions bred. And it was through this breeding, not through any grand event, that their age ended, as it was not Hellions that came from the Hellions, just as it had not been Beasts that came from the Beasts.


	5. Age of Putta

It was with the Age that followed the Hellions that the violence started truly to fade. 

The Putta, the even less powerful (though again, still relativistically unimaginably powerful) beings born of the Hellions. 

The Age of Putta was one of complacence. Where the Beasts wished only to feed and fight, and Hellions wished only to survive, the Putta were the first to truly desire life, not simple existence. 

Perhaps it was because of this that there were more notable Putta than Hellions. 

Galorina: He of seeds. Galorina had been fascinated with the growth of non-sentient life such as plants. They sought out the origin of these things, and found hidden away in a cave a treasure trove. The remains of Orvinin had crashed to Zelnicog in the Age of Hellions, though none had taken notice. Galorina uncovered this ancient Beast's long severed roots and seeds, and with them, and their natural power to inspire growth in things around them, began to spread forests across the land.

Welmixon: She of cloth. Welmixon, the daughter of Cosmorin, apprentice of Urnicor, learned as well how to weave. With her many hands, she wove not with shadow or stars, but with cloth; the first living being to do so. A simple craft perhaps, but it through Welmixon's tapestries that ancient knowledge survived on through further ages.

Borginash: He of fire. Borginash began as a miner, using his powerful, sharp appendages to dig into the depths of Zelnicog, exploring its many caves. The deeper he traveled though, the hotter it became. And the hotter is became, the more Borginash wondered how this heat could be used. It's unknown how, but when Borignash returned to the surface, he brought with him knowledge of how to consistently, and with control, make fire. For light, warmth, cooking; however it is needed. For this, some have called Borginash the 'Scholar of Marlig.'

Forrrlig: She of magic. None are sure where this Putta found the ways of magic. All that is known is that she did. It was in a rather raw state at the time mind you, a chaotic source of energy and physics bending potential. With such a force in the hands of a Putta, Forrrlig was potentially as powerful as the Beasts of old. She was far too passive for such violence though, and sought out to master this new power. She would teach to the Putta who came to her to learn, and together they would spend the age trying to learn the ways of mana.

Stalarisha: He was cleaning. A rather more obsessive Putta. With the violence of the old day more or less under control, death came primarily by aging or by disease. And it was the latter of these foes that Stalarisha took offense to. For while the passing of time was outside of the Putta's grasp, disease could be prevented if those who lived simply refused to tolerate the filth and savage living that had suited their warlike ancestors. Stalarisha journeyed across Zelnicog, showing the Putta how one might clean themselves and the world around them to bar themselves from the specter of death.

Kovinor: She of murder. Do not misunderstand. The Age of Putta was indeed a generally calm, peaceful one. But there was a grave nightmare lurking in the shadows, a killer of other Putta, a follower of one of the Beasts of old: Vowlipoz. How it is that Kovinor learned of Vowlipoz is unknown to us, but we know from the tapestries of Welmixon that something about the Beast of violence lit a fire in the soul of this Putta. She sharpened the blades that had been used before only for eating, and set to the task of carving away the lives of the Putta around her. She was quick, easily hidden, not to mention patient and, most frighteningly, intelligent. If left to her own devices, Kovior may well have killed more than any natural disaster would have been otherwise capable. But Forrrlig, and a group of her followers, confronted the killer. Together, they managed to seal away dangerous Putta, trapping her in a great cage, forged by Forignorn, empowered by Urnicor, and enchanted by Forrrlig. It is a testament to ability that the Putta mages were unable to simply defeat her, and required such trickery to lock her away... 

But as all ages before and all ages after, the Putta to would meet their end. It was not a peaceful transition as it had been from the Hellions. 

While Beasts such as Urnicor and Shemlivoc still lingered on Zelnicog, they kept hidden, kept quiet and when possible, kept still. The power the Beasts wielded could do great harm to all of these Putta without even intending to. 

But Lorammarol, having traveled through the vast nothingness of space for all this time, since the War of the Beasts, did not know this. Or perhaps they did. It's difficult to know the true intentions of a Beast on a level so high even above the original Beasts. Whatever his intention, Lorammarol arrived on Zelnicog. 

Above and around it rather. Existence boiled. Flesh burnt. The ground split and reared and crumbled. The mere presence of such a beast brought with it power of such intensity that the bodies of the Putta could not handle it. 

Their forms broke down, melting away into a horrific, bloody, fleshy broth of pain and anguish. And as quickly as Lorammarol had arrived, so to did they leave. 

The living aurora of energy continued it journey beyond Zelnicog, and left the haven with no Putta roaming its surface. 

The beings that now stalked across Zelnicog could only be called Mutants.


	6. Age of Mutants

Age of Mutants

It could not be truthfully said that there was any common thread connecting the Mutants. It could almost be considered a return to form from the days of the Beasts, beings of all shape and size scattered across the land; though albeit on a smaller scale. 

The aggression and hostility could not be considered war or even battle. Those happen for reasons. Sometimes pointless or incorrect reasons perhaps, but reasons nonetheless. 

But now, the flailing, wailing, abominable creatures roaming the surface of Zelnicog could not even muster the mental energy not to destroy all that they came across. It seemed to be much more effort to simply attack then to even hold still. And while the Mutants raged, Shemlivoc wailed, and Urnicor wept. 

The spider of the skies, older than she had been when she sewed Zelnicog together, she could see the fruits of her labor, the last vestiges of life, melting away into a slurry of madness and nothing. 

Even she did not know what Lorammarol was, for even Lorammarol did not know what Lorammarol was. 

The only who might know was Sorlah, but even Urnicor could not possibly get within range to talk with them. The serpent of the stars was much older as well, but was no more keen on being near anyone, for they knew survival first, all else coming second. 

Urnicor, with nothing else to hand, fell back on what she knew better than anything else: weaving. But the power of the stars would likely only worsen things now that life had been so thoroughly damaged. But if she could not weave with stars, she would weave with something else. 

She wove in layers, stitching new patterns into reality using the darkness Cosmorin had once worked with, diving the mutants across the mass of Zelnicog so they could not truly wipe each other out. 

The second layer was one of mana, taking the new power that Forrrlig had learned, and stitched a layer thick enough to be seen visibly as she set it around the planet, completely encasing the Mutants in the raw mystical energy. 

This alone may have potentially sorted things out. While the effects of such deep encasement in magic are not unknown, they truly could not possibly have been worse than what had already been done to the Mutants. 

But Urnicor was not taking any chances, not this time. So from deep in the stars, she pulled free something she had hidden long ago: the last of Whreshim's breath. 

The cleansing, life giving wind of the old beast was sewn into the magic, spreading through and mixing into it. It seemed to take hold with the smallest of efforts on Urnicor's part, as though the cloud of flowing breath wished to reach out from beyond the grave to aid in the protection of life. 

The permeation of Whreshim's breath and Forrrlig's magic created an atmosphere costume made to maintain life. 

There is perhaps no force in the universe that could have undone what Lorammarol's presence had done, but the Mutants' minds, and the life force within them, was held together, if only long enough for them to carry on their lives and pass it on to the next generation. 

Urnicor cursed herself for not being able to protect the life that had come before the Mutants, and wove a sheet of stars around Shemlivoc to let her grieve for however long she needed; both would grieve together. 

But both could at least know now that life would carry on; if in another form.


	8. Will be deleted within a day or two

Sinful's finally gotten back to healthy sleeping/working patterns, hazah! Now which stories to work on... Ah! A poll! Not here on AO3 I'm afraid, as I need data for stories on FF as well. You'll have to be a Sinfulnature1123 patron to vote, so if you aren't one I suppose you'll simply have to wait and see what gets selected. Any story with this message is in the poll. From now on I'll be doing this every month (they'll start on the first or second starting next month) so you all can decide what you wanna see. I'll also probably have one story I personally wish to work on as well. In any event, the poll will close on the tenth. 'til then my lovely readers!


End file.
